


The Great Outdoors

by LycansaurusRex



Category: Cyborg 009 VS Devilman, Devilman, Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Male Nipple Play, Nipple Play, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Job???, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Though I do mention he lowkey wants it, bottom Ryo asuka, handjob, so it's not actually "Rape"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycansaurusRex/pseuds/LycansaurusRex
Summary: As a hacker, Ryo barely gets out, but when Akira finally decides Ryo is "too pale" and forces him to go for a walk through the woods, things turn for the worse.. or the better.





	The Great Outdoors

“Why the fuck did I let Akira convince me to do this?”

The sun was blaring down as Ryo made his way through the dense shrubs, following Akira’s orders as he was told he ‘Didn’t get out enough’ and was ‘Whiter than white out’ because of it, so on possibly the worst day to go out, Ryo decided to take a walk through a local forest, and of course, he had gotten lost.

At this point he couldn’t count how many times he’d run into spider webs, some currently inhabited, and screamed (crying at the inhabited ones). He was slowly but surely giving up, accepting his fate and ready to haunt Akira once he died.

There was a snap behind him, making the blonde man quickly spin around, ready to see a bear or wolf ready to rip his guts out and vore his insides, yet there was nothing. Of course, this was the day Ryo didn’t have his guns on him, hell he didn’t even have his trench coat on, as Jenny told him to leave it home, knowing it’d get caught on too much debris, probably resulting on it getting ripped and Ryo causing mass homicide.

Ryo let out an aggravated sigh as his eyebrows twitched, the great outdoors taking a toll on him, he spun around and began walking in the direction he was before, until something tripped him, sending him face first into the dirt with a yelp.

“I swear to fucking-” He began to speak before looking down, a dark green vine had wrapped around his ankle, definitely being the cause of his fall. He groaned as he reached down to unwrap the plant life from his foot, resulting in another vine appearing out of nowhere and wrapping around his wrist, making him gulp.

He reached over with his other hand, resulting in the same fate, now his left leg being the only free limb. A groan escaped his throat as he began to pull and struggle to slip free of the vines, a demon clearly at work here.

He froze up quickly as there was an intrusive feeling of a vine making its way up his shirt towards his chest, making him struggle even more. “Don’t you dare!” He shouted, making the vine quicken its speed, reaching his left nipple, making him sit up with a gasp as it began to rub and prod at the skin.

Ryo let out a frustrated growl which was loud enough to be considered a yell as he tried to pull his chest away from the appendage, clearly making the vines angry. There was the sound of a loud tear as his white turtleneck was ripped off his back, making him stare in shock at the remains, that shirt was fucking expensive.

Now that there was a clear view of his chest, another vine decided to toy with his free nipple, making him clench his teeth as he felt his face heat up. “I swear to g-od, once I find out who you are you’re d-dead!”  
He looked down as another, thicker vine wrapped around his torso, making him frown hin confusion before it lifted him off the ground, making him yelp as another vine wrapped around his ankle, it and the other one spreading his legs.

He shook his head before closing his knees together tightly, making the vines emit a growl like noise, two sneaking between his thighs, wrapping around them tightly and spreading them so he was now vulnerable. 

Ryo gulped as he noticed a vine close in on his groin, making his once warm face become hot,he was never a bottom, and he sure as hell wasn’t a tentacle fucker either, so this was a whole new experience, and while he was almost sure he hated it, his body was going against that.

His pants were slowly unzipped and pulled from his body, leaving him in tight grey boxer briefs, leaving nothing to the imagination at this point.

He gasped as the vine began to rub at him, the only thing between it and his cock being the thin piece of fabric from his underwear. His shoulders came up as he looked away, his dick beginning to twitch and grow hard under the demons touch, completely betraying what Ryo’s brain was saying.

Clearly both of his heads had a mind of their own.

His entire body tensed up as he felt the boxers being removed from him, not daring to watch what was about to happen, he quickly shut his eyes, turning his head to the side as the fabric was gone, being replaced with a cool breeze than the texture of the vine, making his back arch, pushing his chest into the vines that continued to prod at each nipple.

His lip quivered as he bit down on it, stopping any noises that threatened to come out as the vine slid up and down the length of his shaft at an agonizingly slow speed, making his legs twitch within their respective vine prisons.

He was almost used to the feeling when he accidentally opened his eyes, looking to the side to see the vine jacking him off, it noticing and letting out a purr, the vibrations making Ryo’s legs attempt to curl in and his eyes widen, the pressure on his lip from his teeth getting worse, his tongue almost ready to taste his own blood.

The vine reached up on his dick, beginning to toy at the tip, almost making him break and let out a gasp, but instead he just bit down harder, the taste of blood filling his mouth as his legs tried to close once again.

He was in for a surprise.

He shut his eyes yet again, giving the vines room to make their move, the thickest, ribbed vine making its way towards his ass, ready to plow the fucker.

The vine quickly forced itself deep into Ryo’s ass, making the man finally break, letting out a loud, surprised gasp as the appendage shoved itself deeper and deeper inside of him, thrusting again and again, making Ryo’s insides warm up.

At the sudden pain from not being used to bottoming, tears sprung to Ryo’s eyes, threatening to spill out at any second, that was until the vine began purposefully forcing itself against Ryo’s prostate, making the tears and now saliva spill, covering his face as his head fell back from the new, pleasurable feeling.

His face was beat red now and his eyes had rolled back, strings of moans escaping his saliva covered lips with each thrust towards his prostate, his own cock heating up, ready to spill as he got closer and closer to his climax.

And climax he did.

His body tensed up as the vine pushed itself to the deepest point without ripping his intestines open as it heating up, releasing it’s load into Ryo as he came with it, a loud mix of a moan and a yell escaping his throat before he was released and dropped on the ground in a panting heap, the vine’s jizz still leaking out of Ryo’s ass.

He was never going outside again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tagging this as Non-con, because technically it could be taken that way and could be a trigger, but he does want it, I mention that in there, he's just being well... "Ryo" at the end there.


End file.
